Sacrifice
by kiiro1412
Summary: No todo lo que se sabe es verdad, no hasta que a Elliot eso le traerá el verdadero significado de "trágica verdad"


Pandora Hearts no me pertenece , le pertenece a la troleadora número uno Jun Mochizuki.

Elliot lentamente abrió sus pesados ojos azules, acomodándose dificultosamente en su regazo, su cabeza le mataba y solamente un pensamiento le recorría: Lo siento Leo.

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, mágicamente una pared apareció, sirviéndole de ayuda se recostó y reanudo su lucha para pararse siendo está detenida cuando un dolor punzante le atravesó su pecho obligándole a caer sin remedio al frío suelo. El olor a sangre le lleno los sentidos y un sentimiento de mareo le hizo recostarse de nuevo en la pared.

Observó durante segundos su mano, donde antes había estado su espada, pero de ese terrible recuerdo solo había una marca. Revisó su cuerpo , estaba igual , a excepción de un sello tatuado en su piel .Lo observó detenidamente ; esa era la marca que lo calificaba como un contratista ilegal y tal vez , la única cosa que le recordaba que todo lo que pasó era real.

El sello estaba completo pero ¡Él había muerto antes de que eso pasara!

**-Yo rechacé a esa cadena antes de que ese maldito sello se completará, entonces … ¡Esto es la muerte? Yo en serio me auto-sacrifique… ¡Leo! **

Su llamado resonó en la profundidad de la oscuridad, sin respuesta como era de esperarse.

**-Lo siento Leo .Yo fui egoísta. En estos momentos debes de odiarme. Lo siento.**

Ahora amargas lágrimas rodaban hacia debajo de los ojos de Elliot, aun cuando él no estaba acostumbrado a llorar, el solo pensamiento de que Leo le odiase le era suficiente para romperlo, más de lo que él mismo imaginaba.

En sola una noche él se había enterado de la verdad: La cazadora de cabezas que él tanto había estado buscando no era otra persona que él mismo .Él era el causante de la muerte de sus hermanos y su madre, él había asesinado a todos ellos.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo Vincent no ayudaron mucho.

_¿Por quién quieres ser asesinado… por mí o por Oz?_

**-Debió haberse dejado de bromas –**Era lo que pensaba Elliot al recordar que ese chico que le era molesto pero que al final había aceptado le dejaría cargar con el peso de su vida. _**No, no le dejaría esa decisión.**_

Por esa razón se sentía egoísta. Él había muerto y dejado a Leo atrás. Conociéndolo bien volvería a estar solo o en el peor de los casos _**acabaría con su vida.**_

**-Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí … no hay nada más , hay tantas disculpas que quisiera que oyeras y tendría que afrontar tus molestos regaños pero … en serio es lo único que puedo hacer .**

**-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Soy un tonto. Si me vieras no podrías evitar reírte.**

Su voz como un eco se trasladó a todos y a ningún lugar , llevando sus palabras tanto cerca como lejos de él.

**-¡Lo siento! ¡ Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Realmente soy un imbécil ¡ Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Se supone que soy la persona que debe protegerte . ¡Mierda! Como el amo debí hacerlo . Todo lo que le dije a ese mocoso , Oz , era verdad .Entonces… ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?**

De repente , las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se extendieron en el suelo formando una pequeña capa de agua del cual , calmada, se podría reflejar las cosas circundante.

Elliot intentó desviar su mirada, no quería ver su reflejo, sentía una profunda vergüenza de sí pero la curiosidad le jugó un mal juego y lentamente posó sus ojos en el reflejo de sí mismo.

Un sobresaltó le hizo tumbar el agua de aparente calma pues ahí en el agua observó cómo sus azules ojos estaban teñidos como el rojo sangre , similar a los de Vincent .

Exaltado volvió a mirar , tranquilizándose casi de inmediato al encontrar su mirada azul en vez de la roja. _¿Qué está pasando? _ Se cuestionó.

Decidiéndose que no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en ese lugar , se puso de pie con la misma dificultad como la del principio, agradeciendo que la pared de la cual estaba apoyado no hubiese desaparecido así como apareció. Dio pasos iniciales cortos , aún con toda su fuerza pareciera que su cuerpo resentía las heridas cerradas como si aún estuvieran abiertas. Otro dolor le hizo tambalearse pero no logró hacerlo caer, el dolor que recordaba cuando Humpty Dumpty era cortado.

Francamente Elliot no era una persona que le gustase pensar mucho las cosas, así que cuando estaba en la acción de **¿Cuál camino tomar?** No fue extrañeza para él que su temperamento empezase a trabajar, **no le gustaba estar perdido **. Aun cuando el mismo sabía que en el lugar donde se encontraba existiese un camino por seguir.

Desanimado por ello se dedicó a ir lo más recto que pudiese, aunque el camino pareciese prolongarse infinitamente.

Luego de una eternidad para Elliot se encontró en la penosa situación de haber regresado al punto de partida del principio. Molesto se dejó caer , apretando sus puños y golpeando el suelo que hacía salpicar pequeñas gotas de agua.

-**Demonios.** Fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar antes de bajar la mirada y dejar caer sus hombros.

**-Realmente te extraño Leo. Si así se siente estar completamente solo …no sé cómo pudiste vivir así. No puedo cambiar nada. Si solo nací para esto … entonces ¿Por qué yo? ¡Ha! No entiendo nada.**

**-Vaya un chico no debería mostrarse tan débil. Más pareces una chica asustadiza en un baile con personas que le gustan. ¡Ja! Eres realmente divertido.**

Un hombre joven con vendas y pelo plateado se mostró delante de Elliot. Sus ojos relajados , como probándolo, lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¿Yo? … no creo que importe. En este lugar no importa quién eres.**

**-No lo creo así. Estas aquí por alguna razón , sino qué sentido tendría.**

**-No sé quedarme aquí y verte llorar parece una diversión muy placentera.**

El extraño le respondió con una risita que no le hizo mucha gracia a Elliot , quién ya hasta este punto no controlaba sus temperamento.

**-Si no hay nada que debas hacer aquí entonces ¡Lárgate!**

**-¡Oh! Mira ¿quién habla? , no eras tú el chico que hace un momento decía algo acerca de no querer estar solo.**

Elliot no hizo más que gruñir ante tales palabras, lo que el extraño lo tomo como divertido y se inclinó más cerca del chico que yacía recostado en la pared. Elliot al sentir al intrusivo invitado no pudo hacer más que desviar su mirada manchada con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas antes de responderle:

**-Prefiero estar solo que tener a alguien como...**

**-¿Yo? ¡Qué lindo! , dime no fue suficiente con matar mi cuerpo y esposarme contigo en este mísero lugar o ¿Es qué ya lo olvidaste?**

**-¡Matar tu cuerpo! Yo no he asesinado a nadie.**

Elliot palideció ante las palabras que acababa de decir. "Asesinar" que gracioso.

**-Yo no puedo recordar mucho .Así que lo siento , si yo te asesiné, lo siento. Discúlpeme , por favor.**

**-Creo que una disculpa no será suficiente-**le dijo de nuevo el extraño-**¡Qué tal si tomo tu vida como remuneración!**

Elliot no reaccionó, su mirada parecía perdida, incluso ante tal proposición, no se inmutó. Se mantuvo quieto, intentando buscar sus palabras que casi no le llegaban.

-**Dudo mucho que eso sea de ayuda pero como puedes ver , yo ya estoy muerto.**

El hombre aprovechó la baja mirada de Elliot para posar su mano en la barbilla del chico más joven , levantándola hacia la proximidad de sus ojos antes de mencionar:

**-Y si tomó la vida de ese chico llamado Leo , estaría bien no es así.**

La mirada de Elliot se endureció a tal punto que al extraño le posaron dudas acerca de la debilidad en la que se encontraba el chico.

**-No te atrevas o…**

**-Lo lamento pero como tú yo también estoy muerte y podría decir que llevo más tiempo que él tuyo en esta situación. Sabes admiro tu valor , en serio eres una diversión mayor que Oswald así que como recompensa te diré mi nombre : Soy Levy.**

**-¿Levy?**

**-¡Así es Elliot!**

**-¿Co.. Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

Elliot se encontró confundido y hasta cierto punto , atrapado dada la proximidad de Levy , le era imposible moverse o desviar su mirada como antes, ya que estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del extraño y la pared.

-**Vamos , como no saber el nombre de mi contratista.**

**-Con… tra… tis… ta. ¿Qué?**

**-Sí , era Humpty Dumpty , la imitación de la reina de corazones y la cadena con la cual formastes un contrato.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Vamos no creíste que me iría ¿verdad? Como tu cadena debo permanecer a tu lado hasta que el sello se complete.**

El divertido tono con la que estaba pronunciando sus palabras fue cortado agriamente por un enfurecido Elliot , que aunque tenía problemas con el dolor, no lo daba a demostrar en sus palabras.

**-¿Qué te perece tan gracioso? Tú … esto es por tu culpa.**

La reciente acusación no logró borrar la divertida sonrisa de los labios de Levy , quién simplemente sonreía despreocupadamente mientras tomaba la mano de Elliot donde se encontraba la marca de su espada y la levantó , presionándola fuertemente en la no pudo hacer mucho , solamente cerrar sus ojos tratando de tolerar el dolor.

**-¿Mi culpa? Lo siento pero yo no fui el que cometió suicidio. ¡Cielos! Incluso te atreviste a hacerte daño a ti mismo antes de eso. Sabes eso realmente le duele a las cadenas. Tal vez si supieras la verdad de todo esto no estarías hablando.**

Elliot al escuchar la palabra "verdad" se precipitó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con una muy mala suerte ya que un Levy con unos ojos muy serios lo observaba muy cercanamente.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

Fue lo único que pudo formular antes de que Levy le presionase nuevamente la mano , como si disfrutase de la tortura que le estaba realizando.

Aun cuando el dolor crecía sin medida , como si Levy supiese exactamente como causárselo, y frustrado ya que se veía en la imposibilidad de separase de su atacante , su cuerpo no le respondía como debía ser, solamente gruñía mientras enterraba esa sensación de debilidad dentro de él .Por otro lado Revy no le parecía importarle mucho sus pobres esfuerzos sino que simplemente observaba al indefenso chico que tenía a su lado.

**-Ahora no deberías de presionarte entiendes ¿no? Este dolor es real y si por alguna razón te lo estás preguntando ¡No! El dolor no desaparece aunque estés muerto , más parece que se agudiza. No te parece gracioso de que el único remedio para la vida sea lo que todos llamen la muerte pero tal vez este es peor que ella.**

Una ligera risitas hizo que Elliot se estremeciera pero aun así no dejo su lucha de separarse de este tipo , es más solo avivaron su deseo que darle una buena paliza. Mientras estos pensamientos alborotaban su mente , Elliot no notó como el extraño había llegado tan cerca como para desabotonarle la camisa , sin mucha resistencia del propietario, expuso el sello grabado en su piel.

**-¡Es una lástima! Un poco más y no me vería en esta situación.**

**-¿Qu…Qué? **

_Incluso decir algo es difícil , este dolor… me quema._

**-Ya que mi amado contratista no le dio importancia a conocer su propia cadena , creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es dejártelo saber después podría decidir qué hacer contigo-**lo último como un susurro sordo fue mencionado a lo que Elliot no hizo gran cosa que asentir , provocándole más gracia a Levy :_este chico claramente no escuchó lo último._

**-Y bien ¿Por dónde debería empezar?...**

**-E… En se…rio… importa.**

Los jadeos que soltaba el menor no hicieron nada más que complicarle la situación en la que estaba por culpa de Levy , ya que este le tiró de lleno en la pared dándole un dolor terrible en la cabeza.

**-¡Ahg!**

**-Cielos, deberías de poner atención. Hablar no te hará ningún bien.**

Levy esperó alguna respuesta del chico hasta que decidió que era suficiente y reanudó sus palabras sin dejar a un lado su tono divertido y bromista:

**-Humpty Dumpty era mi cuerpo , un cuerpo convertido en cadena luego de que yo " un Glen Baskerville" muriese. Realmente solo soy un fragmento dejado atrás de mi verdadero mera manifestación de mí.**

El silencio luego de mencionada esa palabras llenaba el vació pero no tanto antes de que volviesen a surgir.

**-Se supone que esa vieja había hecho un contrato conmigo o mejor dicho con mi cuerpo pero naaa… no sé qué pasó después .Si recuerdo bien fue exactamente luego de la Tragedia de entraré en detalles aburridos pero tú ahora estas en el mítico Abismo, bueno no creo que sea tan mítico ahora que estas aquí ¿o me equivoco?, el hecho de que no estés en el ciclo de 100 años significa que tu alma ha sido separada del resto , una situación no muy común pero ¿Por qué? Esa es la respuesta que quiero que me consigas.**

**-¿Conseguir?... Espera ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría? Tú…**

Aún aunque Elliot habló muy fuerte , Levy no le prestó la más mínima atención , en lugar de eso siguió hablando:

-**Para ello te mandaré al fondo del Abismo…**

**-¿Estas tan siquiera escuchándome? **

Al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras , Levy le tapó los ojos a Elliot mientras acomodaba su barbilla encima de este.

**-¿Por qué no es lo que quieres?**

**-¡¿Lo que quiero…?!**

**-La verdad. La única que te diga todas las respuestas que estás buscando .El ¿Por qué? De tu vida.Tú simple y trágica verdad. Ahora duerme o ella no te recibirá.**

El ambiente fue sumergido por la oscuridad , llevándose a las dos difusas siluetas desapareciéndose en ellas. Sin objeción alguna , ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia.

* * *

**-Esto es un laberinto.¿Por dónde se supone que debo ir?**

-**Hay tantas puertas…¿Cuál debería abrir?...Espera¿Por qué creo hay algún lugar correcto?. No sé a dónde ir así que tomar cualquier camino estaría bien …¡Ha! Yo no soy esa clase de persona que puede manejar momentos como estos.**

Elliot siguió probando puerta tras puerta , pero era inútil, la mayoría tenía llave y no se abría aun cuando el joven Nightray intentó derribarlas.

_**Tic-Tac**_

_¿Un reloj?_ Se cuestionó .La simple idea de que hubiese un reloj en este lugar de locos era sumamente extraña , a comparación de todo lo que había visto; aunque tal vez sería lo único normal que encontrase en ese laberinto.

Un sentimiento nostálgico le invadió e involuntariamente siguió el Tic-Tac , algo muy dentro de sí le decía que no tuviese miedo _¿Qué sería ese sentimiento familiar?_

Pronto el largo y oscuro camino se llenó de luz y ahora con un paso inseguro y fuera del trance de zombi en el que se encontraba hace poco ,continuo sin detenerse hasta que… una voz en la sala habló:

**-Si ya es la hora del té.**

**-Tan pronto pasa un día.**

**-Sí , el té está servido.**

**-¿Jugarás con nosotros después?**

Una chica con el pelo blanco y ojos grandes ,coloreados de morado, con un elegante vestido que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo que danzaba rítmicamente con cada movimiento que ejecutaba, colocaba las tazas que se llenaban instantáneamente de té encima de la mesa.

Elliot pensó que le era familiar aquella chica de algún lado pero su dolor de cabeza no le permitió pensarlo a fondo, así que no le prestó mucha atención. A lo que en ese momento le preocupaba era la multitud de ojos que había ganado por su intromisión.

**-¿Has invitado a alguien más a tomar el té?**

**-Ha venido otro.**

**-¿Un invitado? ¡ El último que vino trajo desgracia!**

**-Si no lo has invitado ¿Podemos comérnoslo?**

**-Sí, sí .Me pregunto ¿Qué sabor tendrá?**

Elliot al oír esas palabras retrocedió, más por instinto que por miedo, esas exclamaciones lo tomaron por sorpresa. _Los muñecos hablan_-fue lo que alcanzó a pensar antes de que un mareo ya bien conocido le hizo sí llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

_¿Acaso estos estúpidos mareos no deberían de parar? Ya recuperé mis recuerdos ._

Sin perder un segundo la extraña chica se había trasladado muy cerca de su inesperado invitado , limitándolo a simplemente verlo.

**¡Lacie!-**fue lo que pudo oír Elliot mencionar a la chica.

_Lacie ¿No era el nombre que Leo le dio a la canción que me regaló?_ Elliot no dijo nada , en su mente sus nublados pensamientos fueron sumergidos en unos tristes y melancólicos.

_Ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tocarla contigo de nuevo Leo._

**-¡Tú eres Lacie! Pero no luces como ella-**Exclamó sin ninguna chispa de pena la peliblanca al examinar al chico más de cerca.

**-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Es obvio que no soy esa Lacie, para empezar Lacie es un nombre de mujer y yo soy un HOMBRE .Mi nombre es Elliot Nightray .Acaso necesitas lentes o algo así-**Se cuestionó en voz alta Elliot.

Pero la chica no se inmutó ante sus palabras rudas , sino que simplemente se tapó la nariz como queriendo alejar algún mal olor de sí.

**-Este olor es el de la muerte pero… hay algo más mezclado … ¿una cadena?**

Fue lo unicó que le dijo la chica antes de alejarse de él , Elliot atónico solo la miraba desde el suelo.

**-No, no, no… No puedo estar mal ; este olor es sin duda el de Lacie pero entonces el otro olor … ¿Por qué? Se supone que tenía que vivir para así enmendar mi entonces si este chico está muerto significa que yo … he vuelto a traer desgracia a este mundo.**

_Así que sabe que soy un hombre pero ¿Por qué sigue mencionando ese nombre…Lacie? Espera ahora que lo recuerdo en un principio pensé que Lacie era alguna persona especial para Leo , así que intenté que me dijese pero cada vez que le preguntaba se cerraba y no me volvía a hablar hasta que entraba a otro tema. Puede ser que ella conozca a Lacie digo puede ser que no sea la misma Lacie pero si ese sujeto me mandó aquí a encontrar mis "respuestas" debo de arriesgarme , al menos así podré entenderte mejor Leo , aún aunque no me merezca saberlo._

**-¿Quién es Lacie?**

Un brutal silencio recayó sobre la iluminada habitación , ni siquiera lo espeluznantes muñecos se atrevieron a cortarlo, ni la tan bella joven que ahora lloraba en su regazo cristalinas lágrimas.

**-Dime , por mi vida había oído ese nombre de una persona especial para mí .Puede ser que no sea la misma pero no importa,así que ¿ Puedes hablarme de ella?**

La chica permaneció callada pero ahora miraba a Elliot con ojos tristes e inseguros.

**-Y bien-**Intentó armar alguna conversación que le trajese la respuesta que buscaba-**¿Quiero saberlo? Ese loco con vendas dijo que tú sabrías algo. Si eso es cierto yo…**

**-¿Cómo moriste?-**Unas palabras frías y afiladas , así fue como ella las menciono. Ninguna emoción corría por sus ojos, como si todo en ella se hubiese desvanecido.

-**¡He!... eso no… ¿Por qué debería decírtelo en primer lugar? Ni siquiera has tenido la cortesía de contestar mi pregunta.**

**-Jijiji… es un mocoso molesto**

**-¡Hey! Alyss déjanos comérnoslo **

**-O mejor conviértelo en una cadena y destrúyelo**

**-No sabe ni siquiera con quién está hablando. Tiene agallas ,me pregunto si sabrán bien.**

De pronto un sonoro gritó acalló las voces de los muñecos, la chica estaba molesta y no lo oculto de ninguna manera.

**-¡Cállense! No ven que he hecho una pregunta.**

El repentino cambio de temperamento hizo a Eliot cuestionarse si se trataba de la misma persona .Le era difícil pensar que hasta hace unos pequeños momentos antes esa persona desprendía un montón de alegría y serenidad y ahora parecía más a una asesina serial de esos que había leído en los libros.

**-¡¿Dime?! –**comenzó de nuevo la chica llamada Alyss por los muñecos-**¿Cómo moristes? O debo aclarar mejor ¿Por qué moriste?**

**-No… no me importaría decírtelo pero… yo también quiero que me respondas mi pregunta.**

Elliot tartamudeo con dificultad su respuesta , el mareo había regresado aliándose con su tormentoso dolor de cabeza , sin duda alguna no le sorprendería caer desmayado por el dolor en cualquier momento. Ella simplemente lo observaba como adivinando la situación en la que se encontraba Elliot o estaría pensando las palabras que había escuchado .Lo haría le contaría acerca de Lacie o…

**-Sabes que fácilmente puedo revisar el registro del Abismo y saber acerca de tu muerte y como estaría muy enojada de que no me hubieses dicho , del mismo fácil modo, puedo borrar tu existencia de este mundo para siempre o peor convertirte en una cadena condenado a ser un monstruo hasta que algún día me cansé de ti y termine destruyéndote .No creo que tengas algo qué llamar intercambio en esto.**

**-Puedes llamarme un tonto pero no lo haré , Si vas a borrarme hazlo de una buena vez y no esperes a darme un largo discurso acerca de preservar algo que ya no existe. Además el hecho de que no sepas en este momento el porqué de mi muerte me da una idea de que tardarás en saberlo.**

Seguridad emanaba de las palabras de Elliot quién aún en el suelo pudo observar la mirada asesina de la chica , aun así no dejo que eso cambiase de opinión._ ¡Realmente quiero saberlo , el por qué Leo!_

**-Alyss ¡Destrúyelo!**

**-Alyss , te ha desafiado .¡Nadie hace eso!**

**-Estas perdido mocoso, Alyss jamás perdona aquellos insolentes que no cumplen con su voluntad.**

**-De nuevo ¡Cállense!, molestos. Si vuelven a interrumpirme un dudaré en cambiarlos a todos… ¡Tú!-**dirigiéndose hacia Elliot-**Acepto tu propuesta. Te diré todo acerca de la Lacie que tu amigo recuerda si me dices el porqué de tu muerte. Luego de ello decidiré tu destino, ¿Bueno o malo? Deberás aceptarlo sin ninguna objeción .No diré nada más acerca de este trato, ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

Elliot solo la miró por unos segundos antes de decidirse , bueno la respuesta ya estaba tomada hace mucho,_ Luego decidiré tu destino ¿Bueno o malo? Deberás aceptarlo._Esas palabras le pusieron en duda al principio pero decidió que ya no era importante._ Con esto lograré la verdad que he buscado pero era verdad que yo lo quería , no importa ya … yo ya me he decidido _

**-Terminemos con esto de una vez-**Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca , las cuales se ganaron una sonrisa de la peculiar chica, quién simplemente las aceptó y se alejó del chico.

**-Pero antes de eso … ¿sabes?Todavía es la hora del té.**

Y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos hizo que el gran reloj de la sala cambiase hasta las 3 en punto antes de sonar. Elliot simplemente observó como todo se preparaba , las tazas volaban , las sillas se acercaban solas a la mesa, incluso el té levitaba hasta colocarse de nuevo en las tazas limpias de porcelana.

**-Por favor-**Le ofreció la chica.

Elliot lentamente asintió y con mucha fuerza logró llegar a la mesa , luego de tomar asiento al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Alyss. Rápidamente este acto se convirtió en lo acordado.

-**Dime-**inicio lentamente ella, ahora con su mirada calmada y modesta.

_Rayos-_pensó Elliot-_¿Por qué será que siempre me topó con personas de este tipo?_

**-Mi muerte-**se obligó a decir Elliot-** fue un suicidio.**

**-Acabaste con tu vida voluntariamente .Eso no es un poco egoísta de tu parte-**Le sonrió la chica inocentemente.

-**Sí… ¡No! ¡Espera! No lo hice porque hubiese querido.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo puede existir otro tipo de suicidio que no involucre quitarte la vida voluntariamente?**-_Si él se quitó la vida entonces no puede ser Lacie, ella sin duda nunca hubiese hecho algo parecido , aún si solo sus deseos existiesen en él, ¡Ella nunca lo haría! _–pensó tranquilamente Alyss mientras intentaba armar el rompecabezas que se presentaba.

**-Yo … me auto-sacrifique-**_realmente odio esas palabras-_**Yo no quería que un mocoso tuviese que cargar con el peso de mi vida. Lo hice aun sabiendo que eso traería más dolor**_** .**_

_Realmente odio la historia… Incluso resultó que si eras tú , significa que ese amigo al que quería salvar era el nuevo Glen, eso es muy cruel inclusive para ti destino._**-**pensó un tanto molesta la chica.

**-Dime Elliot … ese chico al que querías proteger era muy cercano a ti.**

**- Podría decirse que sí… **

**-Me puedo imaginar que su nombre es Leo ¿No es así?-**una mirada baja al mencionar sus palabras cambio drásticamente el ritmo de la conversación.

_Ella conoce a Leo-_fue lo que pensó quiso preguntar como en el cielo podía conocerle. Leo no era una persona sociable y eso lo tenía muy asegurado Eliot.

**-No lo conozco personalmente si te lo preguntas, verás él es una persona muy especial para el mundo.**

**-¡Uh!**

**-Nada.**

Elliot solo asintió , en parte le dio gracia la palabra "especial". _Incluso en un lugar como este …_

**-Ahora creo que es mi turno para que me respondas-**dijo decidido Elliot-**¿Quién es Lacie? Y ¿Por qué no has parado de mencionarla desde que llegue? **

Alyss solo le tomó un momento antes de proseguir con sus palabras, que aunque no lo parecieran, estaban llenas de tristeza .

**-Lacie era –**No creo que importe que haya sido mi madre ni nada de acerca del experimento de ese hombre-**una persona muy especial para el abismo y para Glen Baskerville y Jack Vessalius.**

La voluntad del abismo se detuvo en seco como si intentase recordar todos los detalles o borrar algunos.

**-Lacie era muy unida al abismo la estimaba mucho así que cuando Glen Baskerville, Oswald en este caso, la juzgó y su cuerpo fue destruido junto a su alma , este entristeció .Lacie estaba embarazada cuando pasó esto ,de mi hermana y de mí.A mi hermana se le permitió volver mientras que yo me quedé aquí y heredé su voluntad.**

**-Un día le entregué a Jack las memorias de Lacie y él…**-desvió su mirada a otro lado de la habitación-**digamos no termino como yo esperaba.**

**-Verás cómo lo dije antes , el abismo apreciaba demasiado a Lacie así que cuando yo heredé su voluntad intenté de todas las formas traerla de regresó. Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, volverla al ciclo de 100 años , donde las personas luego de muertas regresan a la Tierra.**

_El hecho de que no estés en el ciclo de 100 años significa que tu alma ha sido separada del resto_, fue lo que estaba en la mente de Elliot en ese momento , eso significa que también ella era un caso poco "común" , aunque podía entender en algo su situación .Glen Baskerville no era una persona ordinaria como cuentan los rumores entonces también sus parientes debían de no serlo.

**-Aun cuando el cuerpo de Lacie fue destruido y sus recuerdos dados a otra persona todavía quedaba algo a lo que llame "Su última voluntad" …. El último deseo de Lacie.**

Elliot guardó silencio , sin duda le costaba pero lo logró al final.¿_Esta es la respuesta que quería?_ Recordaba.

**-Yo convertí a ese último deseo en una persona, alguien capaz de enmendar lo que provoqué. Una persona que no nacería con los ojos rojos para que así no sufriera el mismo destino de ella pero que lamentablemente veo que sí trajo consigo el mismo sufrimiento .Una nueva clase de niño del infortunio.**

**-¡No tiene un estúpido sentido! Un niño del infortunio no trae mala suerte .Es solo un mito.**

La chica simplemente dejó caer su taza y con una voz enojada le reprochó a Elliot, como un demonio que disfrutase de la ira irracional:

**-Deberías de cuidar lo que dices.**

_Esta chica cambia de humor como una loca._

-**Bien te lo explicaré de esta bien los niños del infortunio realmente no traen mala suerte ¿Por qué los Baskerville les temen tanto? Es muy fácil… ellos han nacido para cambiar la historia y como son personajes que "ellos" no pueden manipular , se convierten en una amenaza .Pero qué diferencia hay , al final ellos traerán el sufrimiento al mundo por ser almas que no pertenecen a él.¡Oh! parece que a mi té le falta azúcar.**

El resultaba difícil pensar en todo eso especialmente ya que ¿A qué venia al caso? Si Lacie ya estaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué relación tenía con Leo?

**-Tal parece que la persona que heredó la voluntad de Lacie fuiste tú**

**-¿Yo?...¡Es una broma esa!-**Su colérico temperamento que hasta mucho había sido aprisionado desde el inicio de la charla finalmente reventó._ ¡Déjate de bromas!_

**-Para ti tal vez si pero para mí hecho de que estés aquí significa que otra tragedia pronto ocurrirá.**

**-¿Ha?**

**-Tus amados amigos son un reflejo de Oswald y Jack , eso significa que sin el puente que los una, ¡Se destruirán! **

**-¿Qué ¿Eso no… Leo jamás … **

Pronto el suelo empezó a temblar furiosamente ,Elliot apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar de la mesa y proteger a la voluntad del abismo, quién luego de ver este gesto lo abrazó acercando sus labios en su oreja , susurrando:

**-No lo ves ya ha iniciado…**

Elliot no hizo nada más que observar como la sala lentamente era vuelta escombros , llevándose todo al abismo oscuro.

**-¡No te quedes simplemente ahí!-**Le gritó Elliot**-Es que simplemente te quedarás ahí mirando como el mundo de Lacie desaparece, el mundo que quería ver junto a Glen y a Jack.**

**-Jejeje ¿Qué gracioso? … Mira tu mirada está roja.**

_Finalmente entiendo , estos dolores de cabeza desde que llegué no son por mis recuerdos sino los sentimientos de último deseo como dijo … ahora ya sé ¿por qué estoy aquí? _

**-Si esto vuelve a ocurrir ,¡Hazme desaparecer! Así jamás ellos se encontrarán de nuevo no es así-**¡¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?!-**No es verdad si no me hubieses permitido entrar en ese tal ciclo nada de esto hubiese pasado ¿No es así? Entonces simple ¡Bórrame! **

**-Pero tú no puedes desparecer, la única culpable de todo esto soy yo.**

**-Entonces no lo hagas, no te culpes… Como yo no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió igual estas tú .Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir , aun cuando no conozcamos el camino a donde ir, solo camina.**

**-Yo… no.. ¡ha!**

El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a levantarse y Elliot sin pensarlo empujó a la chica al otro lado antes de caer al abismo

_¡Mierda!_

**-Espera-**Oyó Eliot gritar a la chica pero no pudo hacer nada excepto decirle sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

**-¡No desaparezcas , no sin antes encontrarle una solución a esto. Puedo sentirlo el deseo de Lacie atado a mí , a mi vida. Aún si desaparecemos no lo solucionaremos, sé que no te conozco pero por favor , Sálvalo! ¡Salva a Leo!**

Los últimos ecos de la voz restante de Elliot desaparecieron, tanto como él , en el oscuro abismo. De otro lado estaba una chica de largos cabellos blancos llorando sin consuelo mientras veía como todo regresaba a su lugar como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

**-No lo entiendes , yo debo desaparecer: ya no quiero causar más daño a Alice.**

* * *

**¡Finalmente acabé! ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Algo que no entendieron? ¿Les gustó o les disgusto?**

**¿Pude mantener a Elliot en su personaje? ¿O hice un desastre total*yo espero que no*? **

**Realmente esta pequeña escena se me ocurrió mientras leía la wiki de Pandora Hearts , donde si mal no lo recuerdo mencionaba que la muerte de Elliot se parecía un poco a la de lacie*verdad o no yo pensé que sí , especialmente por la relación de Oz ,Elliot y Leo y toda la trama que se desenvolvió luego de su muerte .**

**¿reviews? Me merezco alguno xD ¡!**

**e **


End file.
